


The key to my heart is in the bottom of the coffee mug.

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Exo (Band) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, coffee gets the attention it deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LuHan and MinSeok spend a night together at a friend's bachelorette party but faith plays a dangerous game and they are forced to meet time and time after that.</p><p>Now with pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters' Style

[HyeRi](http://orig07.deviantart.net/29bc/f/2016/190/c/0/luhan_and_hyeri__ofc__by_ladygrey1996-da9c3dn.jpg)

LuHan's Daily Style

  * [For Work](http://t04.deviantart.net/QJQbpzQcfwsBUxo2e4PbzPvFC_s=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre04/6f71/th/pre/f/2016/189/0/b/luhan_by_ladygrey1996-da9bdig.jpg)
  * [Casual](http://orig00.deviantart.net/3363/f/2016/190/6/1/luhan_plaid_by_ladygrey1996-da9c4kw.jpg)



MinSeok's Daily Style

  * For Work [1](http://t15.deviantart.net/IuzDIraU1eEUsgAiZjmg-yC_DdQ=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre03/355a/th/pre/f/2016/189/f/b/untitled_by_ladygrey1996-da9bdi6.jpg) [2](http://t07.deviantart.net/bwSAIEtzFNYvi-DW_aFi4G1rZro=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre08/43d8/th/pre/f/2016/189/d/d/minseok_by_ladygrey1996-da9bdi9.jpg) 
  * [Casual](http://orig10.deviantart.net/46ca/f/2016/190/2/1/minseok_clothes_by_ladygrey1996-da9c5cy.gif)




	2. Characters' Style

“Did I really have to be the only male at your bachelorette party ??” I asked in the rented limo on our way to the venue.

“What can I do oppa ?? You’re the only gay friend I have and I’m sure you’ll have way more fun with us than with MinHo and the other guys.”

“Where are we going by the way ?”I asked and all the girls present grinned suspiciously at me.

“Somewhere that will be fun for us girls and for you don’t worry.”she said and all the girls clinked their flutes of champagne with mine. I took a sip and looked out the window rows and rows of bars and eager people waiting to get in greeted my eyes. Suddenly the car stopped. “We’re here.”she said and all the girls cheered as they started getting out of the car. I got out too and was greeted by neon flashing lights? ‘The North Poles’ read the sign but before I could even try to protest I was pulled inside the club by the girls. We walked inside and were greeted by a half naked man twerking on stage while excited ladies and other gays were fighting to put money in his barely there underwear. We were escorted to a table right across from the stage as we sat down and ordered our drinks, a guy came out on the stage holding a microphone, as the stripper that I saw when we got in was leaving it, and introduced the next performer.

After many guys had come and gone with none of them really catching my attention I settled on watching my friends in front of the stage screaming their lungs out while making it rain. The performance ended and the guy with the microphone showed up again.

“Calm down ladies and fellow homosexuals, calm down !!! I hope you enjoyed watching Melted Caramel go at it on stage. But now it’s time for the man of the night and be careful don’t let him catch you being nice, please welcome Gluteus Maximus !!!!” I chuckled at the name and sat back sipping my drink any kind of expectations I had for the night to get better just shot out the window. The lights deemed even more and ‘You can leave your hat on’ started playing. A man dressed in full police uniform walked onstage. He started slowly moving to the rhythm running his hands up and down his body doing body waves. He undid the first button of his jacket and looked towards the audience. I let out an audible gasp when our eyes met and a smirk decorated his face followed by a wink. He fell on his knees opening more of his buttons while while moving back and forth sensually. Before his jacket was fully opened he got up again turning around and I knew right away why he got that name. He took off his jacket slowly letting it slip down his shoulders as he moved along with the music? he took his jacket once it was off and threw it to the audience. He faced us once again and he slowly untucked his shirt from his trousers giving a glimpse of his defined abs, he looked towards the audience finding my eyes once again and he ripped his shirt open running his hand down his fair sweaty torso and pushing it into his trousers for a moment. I could not hear anything that was happening around me my eyes were locked on the half naked man who was body waving his way across the floor. He went in front of a group of ladies and slowly started to take off his trousers while keeping eye contact with me, making me lick my lips before trapping the bottom one between my teeth. I felt my pants getting tighter around the crotch area and my hand unconsciously traveled there. Once he was left with his boxers he turned around once again and sexily moved up and down the floor, he stayed on his knees and slowly started sliding his boxers down letting this glorious ass free. His hand traveled up grabbing his hat pulling it off of his head and slowly got up, turning around. He pushed his boxers down seductively making more of his money-maker visible and right when the song was about to and he let them fall down but managed to put his hat over his cock before I manage to see anything.

The lights went off and the guy with the mic came on again, I saw his lips move and the people in the club cheer but my mind couldn’t function as images from the guy that just left the stage flashed in front of my eyes. After a while that I had gained some control over my body I reached for my drink but found the glass empty? I was really thirsty, in more than one ways, so I got up and moved towards the bar.

“A sex on the beach.”I said to the barman and leaned on the counter waiting for my order.

“Did you like the show ?”I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with the cop from earlier only now he was dressed in a plain tee and jeans.

“It was ok, I guess.”I said trying to show indifference.

“Your friend over here suggests otherwise.”he whispered into my ear and gave my bulge a pat.

“I have a room waiting in the back, wanna come with me ?”he asked biting my earlobe making me swallow hard. He pulled away and looked at me, eyes dark with lust. He grabbed my shirt’s collar and crashed our lips together tugging on my bottom lip with his teeth. “Let’s go.”he said as he pulled away and walked off leaving me no choice but to follow.

He opened the door and I walked in what appeared to be his dressing room. I didn’t have time to look around as, the moment he closed the door, he pushed me up against the wall and crushed his lips onto mine. He took my hands and held them above my head with one of his. I let a moan escape my lips and thrust my hips forward. He lets his head fall on my shoulder and growls at the friction. He tugs at my shirt and rips it open, immediately attacking my neck. I moan and bring a hand to his hair tugging a little. He hums satisfied and lets his mouth travel down my chest. He licks and bites at my body stopping to suck at my nipples. I realize I’ve been rocking my hips and he pushes one of his legs between my thighs. I groan and tug his hair hard enough for him to raise his head and look at me. I almost come right there from what I see. His lips are puffed and bright red, his eyes blown wide. I growl and bring my hands to his shoulders pushing him towards the room. In the middle of the room I crush my lips to his but keep pushing him backwards. He stops when his legs meet the vanity I take one more step so that our bodies are pushed together. He gasps and I push my tongue into his mouth tonguefuking him. He melts into the kiss and I smile proudly and thrust into him. Our cocks grind together and he runs his nails down my back. I lean down to suck at his neck. He makes some delicious small noises and I can tell he is trying to hold them back but he can’t help it. I enjoy how submissive he gets once I take control. He takes my mouth into a kiss again. I push my tongue in but his fights mine for dominance. After a while he pulls back and we both breathe heavily.

“I wanna fuck you” he tells me. _Pardon_? Before I have a chance to realize what is going on he spins me around and bends me over the make up table. I grunt and he leans down, his chest pressed to my back.

“I wanted to fuck you so hard since the moment I saw you.” He whispers. His hands unzip my trousers and pushes them down along with boxers. “I wanted to get you on stage and take you right there, in front of everyone.” His hand wraps around my cock and starts pumping me. I push into his hand and then back onto his bulge.

“Please” I say my voice cracking. Immediately he takes his hand from my cock and I whine at the loss. “Ah-- please”

He licks at my earlobe and then moves close to my ear.

“Please what?” He asks.

“I” Am I really going to beg? I turn my head to look at him. Determined to show him that he will not make me beg for it. But when I see him I gasp. His eyes are sharp, looking at me like he already has a list of ways to make me beg and has no problem waiting. I take a deep breath. Part of me wants to stubbornly refuse to beg and see what he will do about it. But the other part of me, the one that’s been wanting him since he came up on stage, really, _really,_ wants him inside me. I lean really close until my lips are barely touching his and whisper “Fuck me” I see his eyes narrow and he looks at my lips. He huffs a laugh and kisses me roughly. He, then, brings his hand on the back of my neck and pushes my head down. He starts kissing and biting down my back. I arch my body and start pushing backwards his still clothed cock. He keeps my hips steady and I feel his breath close to my arse. He spreads my cheeks and licks a stripe. Then he pushes his tongue inside and I release a breath I hadn’t realize I was holding. He pushes his tongue in and out and I start pushing my hips back to his face. He reaches one hand and takes a tube from the drawer next to me. A few moments later a wet finger joins his tongue and I fight to hold back a moan.

After he’s added three fingers he pulls them out and and I hear him unzipping his jeans. I make to turn around and see him but he put a hand on the back of my neck and keeps me down. He starts pushing in and I groan trying to adjust to his, admittedly bigger than average, cock. He gives me some time and then pulls almost all the way out a thrusts forcefully back in hitting my prostate a moan loudly and he brings his mouth close to my ear, slowing down and setting a lazy rhythm, hitting, nonetheless, my prostate in every. single. thrust.

“You can scream, sweetheart.” He tells me. “Well,everyone will hear but….they did see you coming in with me.” He licks my ear and starts thrusting brutally again. This time I don’t hold back and neither does he. But the difference between us is that his moans are confident, I would bet he does that with everybody. It’s part of his show. I hide my face between my arms and I smirk. Oh, but what he doesn’t know is that I love a challenge. I stand and turn around. I push him towards the sofa and he lays down. I take a moment to just look at him. His trousers and t shirt are still on but he is not the pale white that I saw on stage and then at the bar. His neck is flushed and he is panting hard. I move closer to him and I take his clothes off. I start licking and kissing his body and he grabs a handful of my hair to guide me towards his cock. I smirk and move down but i start kissing his hips and the inside of his thighs deliberately avoiding his cock. He growls and tugs at my hair and I look up innocently. I lick a stripe from the root to the crown and he drops his head back expecting me to continue. But I stand up and make to kiss his chest again. He grabs me and pushes me down to straddle him. When I feel his cock against my arse again I lose control and allow him to push me down to his cock and I moan. I start moving up and down and I squeeze my arse. He gasps and I see him finally letting go. He lets a moan, but a real one this time. His voice breaks and he starts thrusting upwards hitting my prostate. He wraps his hands around my waist and then moves them up my back and down again. I run my fingers through his hair and tug them slightly. He brings a hand around my neck and pushes me down for a heated kiss resulting to my cock rubbing between our bodies.

“I ‘m gonna”

I try to warn him. He brings a hand to wrap around me.

“Yes.” He tells me. “XiuMin.” I’m too far gone to properly listen to him.

“Huh?”

“XiuMin. My name’s XiuMin. I want you to scream it as you’re coming.” That sends me over the edge. I come calling his name. And he comes inside me a few thrusts later. We lay there for a while catching our breaths. I raise my hand from where I was resting on his shoulder and I look at him. He bites his lips and my breath catches. He opens his mouth to say something but my phone rings. We both turn to look to where my trousers are thrown on the floor. I get up and check my calls. Seven missed calls from the girls. Fuck.

“I have to go.” He sits up and looks like he’s about to say something but changes his mind. “Of course” he says instead.

I get dressed quickly and leave the room. I walk towards the exit without realizing my hand absentmindedly caressing my bottom lip.

  


 


	3. That took a turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay...major plot twist

“What the fuck did you do, you dickhead!”

“It wasn’t my fault, I swear. The guys got a bit too tipsy I didn't know what to do! I didn't even know where they went.”

“I don’t care whether you were involved or not they are your friends so it’s your fault. You’re getting fucking married in four hours what am I going to say to HyeRi, huh ???”

“NOTHING!!!!! You say nothing to HyeRi, just help me get out of here!!!!! If she finds out I am in jail it will be the end of me.”

“Oh, it's gonna be the end of you anyway.” I say and step back to take a breath. I close my eyes and count to five. “Tell me one thing.” I tell MinHo after a few moments. “How old where the girls? Where they even legal?”

“I- I don't know” he stutters “I'm telling you, LuHan, I didn't see them. I don't know where they were. Just please bail me out before HyeRi finds out what happened.” he pleads desperately. I sight and nod.

While walking to the desk to bail Min Ho out I am debating whether or not I should insist he tells HyeRi what happened, when suddenly a familiar figure walks by. I look up just in time to see XiuMin get dragged around by some officers who instruct him to sit in a chair and wait. He doesn't answer them but offers them a smirk instead. One of them grabs his shoulder and leads him to what looks like an office room. I stand there for a moment wondering what XiuMin might have done that would get him arrested. My mind goes to some dark places and I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

“Sir?” I hear a woman's voice. “Sir, how can I help you?” I look at the lady behind the desk and offer a smile.

“Yes I'm sorry” …

  


A few hours later MinHo and I are walking towards the exit, escorted by an officer after having filed the necessary form and MinHo has had an earful.

“Bloody hell.” I freeze and MinHo and the officer stop to look back at me. “I forgot to get my ID back from the desk.” I sight and tell MinHo to wait for me outside. He nods and I walk back to the desk.

The door to the office room XiuMin was taken to opens and out walks XiuMin. Only now he's not wearing the, admittedly, very tight jeans and plain tee he was wearing when I saw him a few hours earlier. Now, he is in a very nice pair of black trousers and a black button up shirt that makes his pale skin look even whiter. I nearly choke on my own spit when I see the gun and badge in his hands. He talks to a man that looks several years his senior, who nods and gives him a pat on the shoulder looking satisfied. Before he has a chance to turn his head and see me I order my legs to start moving again and I go to the desk to ask for my ID. It takes the lady a while to find it but I don't turn around from fear that I will run into XiuMin.

“Nice friends” I hear a voice coming from behind. I turn around and realise XiuMin is standing right behind me, reading over my shoulder the form I had filed to bail MinHo out.

“Yeah, he's already had an earful.” I say when my brain starts functioning again. XiuMin simply raises an eyebrow looking amused. He doesn't say anything and I decide I'm not going to either. If anyone deserves an explanation, it's me. When it looks like he is not going to speak either and I'm about to leave he opens his mouth.

“I was working on a case.” he says.

“Oh.” I offer. “And?” I ask. He looks at me confused. “Am I clean? Not a suspect anymore?”

XiuMin opens his mouth and then closes it again.

“Yes you're clean” he says after. I nod.

“Right.” I clear my throat and offer him a tight smile. He just blinks and I try really hard not to roll my eyes in exasperation. I just walk past him and head to MinHo who is still waiting outside.


	4. Still bitter about it

The next time I visit the police station is for something worthless. Standard procedure. But at some point I look up and there he is. MinHo.  Talking to an officer. I narrow my eyes and my hands turn subconsciously into fists. _Don't do anything stupid, LuHan, you're at a bloody police station_ , I think to myself. I close the distance between us and tap his shoulder. When he turns around his eyes widen and I raise my eyebrows in question.

"I- I-" he stutters. I feel my eyebrows reaching my hairline. "It's not what you think, hyung."

"Better start explaining then."

"I haven't done anything I swear. It's the guys. I came to bail them out."

"Again?"

"Uhm" he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously.

"What did they do this time?"

"They- they didn't tell me exactly." I can tell he doesn't want to tell me more and honestly I'm not so eager to find out myself.

"Seriously MinHo, next time they see you in here they're gonna arrest you just in case." He has the mind to look down sheepishly.

"I'm - I'm sorry I have to go. Yifan and Tao are probably out and waiting for me." He starts walking to the exit when he turns to face me "please don't tell HyeRi." I shake my head in exasperation.

"One of these days, we're gonna book him just in case." I hear a familiar voice. I turn around to face XiuMim. He looks impeccable. Black trousers, cream button up. He's sleeves rolled up his elbows, revealing he's well-toned arms. I try hard not to lick my lips. I force my eyes to his face and give him a smile.

"Please do."

He lets out a laugh and my smile widens.

"So that's what you do." I say pointing at a pile of papers in his hands. "When you're not…undercover."

"Uh huh," he nods. "Not as exciting I admit. But at least I don't have to clear up glitter every time I go home. This shit gets everywhere."

"Yeah it does" I say without thinking and I can feel my cheeks burning up. He gives me a smirk and I look down at my shoes.

"Well it was, uh, it was nice seeing you." I tell him. "But, I have to go."

He nods and bites his lips.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you too."  I take a deep breath and leave the station. On my way home find myself cursing the stars, universe, Coelho and whomever else might be listening about my luck.

  


Not many days pass when I have the _luck_ to see XiuMin again, this time under different circumstances. My phone starts ringing when I get out of shower.

“Yeoboseyo?”

“Oppa!” HyeRi's voice is filled with panic.

“HyeRi? What is going on?”

“Oppa, the police are here.” My eyes widen. “They are asking about MinHo-oppa. I don't know what to do.”

“Are you home? Stay right there. I'm coming by. Don't tell them anything, arasso?” I put on a pair of trousers and a button up, I grab my coat and I'm out the door before we even hang up.

“Okay.” she says and hangs up.

“Okay” I say to myself and put the phone in my pocket.

  


When I get there I see HyeRi sitting in a chair and some police officers around her.

“What is going on?” I ask as I come in. Her head snaps up.

“LuHan-Oppa!” cries out and stands up to wrap her hands around me. I giver her a hug and then turn to the officers.

“What is happening?” I ask again.

“And who are you, sir?” one of them asks rudely. I raise an eyebrow.

“Family friend.”

“Do you know what has happened to Kim MinHo?” I look down to HeyRi.

“No, what happened to him?” HyeRi raises her shoulder to show me that she doesn't have any idea what is going on.

“That's what we're trying to figure out. He's gone missing along with two of his friends. Huang Zitao and Wu Yifan.” I take a deep breath. “Do you know anything?”

“Well, MinHo has bailed them out a couple of times-”

“What?” HyeRi looks at me wide-eyed.

“I bailed all three of them out once.”

“What?!” HyeRi stands up and comes closer to me again. “You never told me!”

“He asked me not to.” Her eyes flash and I can't tell if she's angry or disappointed or both. “I'm sorry HyeRi, I really am.” I place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off and leaves to sit back in her chair.

Meanwhile the officer I was talking to has brought along another one, younger judging by his looks, who has a blog and writes down everything is being said.

“You say you bailed them out?” the first officer asks suspiciously.

“Yyyyyes.” I answer already not liking where this is going.

“So if you could come with us to the station-”

“Not a chance.” I answer stiffly.

“Sir, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” he says and places a hand on my waist to lead me out. I stand firmly and move my face closer to his.

“Here's the thing. Unless you have any _real_ evidence to take me or HeyRi to the station I suggest you leave immediately otherwise I will need to have a talk with your superior about your trying to tactlessly wrap up your case.” I raise an eyebrow challenging him. He turns to the rest of his team.

“Leave him.” I smile. “But take her along.” he points to HyeRi.

“E x c u s e m e?” I ask. “Did I not make myself clear enough for you officer?” I ask now really worked up.

“We know who you are Mr Lu. But Mrs Kim cannot probably afford a lawyer so She will be assigned one. She need to come with us.

“You let her down now or I will personally see that you will have left the station indefinitely by the end of the week.” He takes a step closer.

“What did you say?”

“I said-” I am interrupted by footsteps behind me I turn around to see XiuMin walking in.

“What is going on?” he asks looking back and forth between us.

“Sir, I need to take these two to the station.” I take a deep breath and try no to punch him on the mouth. XiuMin narrows his eyes.

“Okayyy” he says and looks at me and HyeRi.

“This man just threatened to have me fired.” he adds. Okay he might be missing a few teeth by the end of the day.

“Why?” XiuMin simply asks.

“Because he doesn't want to come to the station.”

“Is that a fact.” he says and walks towards us. He looks at the officer. “I have one question for you officer.” he tells him and I notice the other man shrinking back. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“S-sir?”

“You didn't follow my orders. I specifically told you where to go and this is not the place. Am I wrong?”

“N-No, sir.” XiuMin looks at him firmly before nodding towards the exit with his head and the officer bows once and leaves. So do the rest of them. When the last one is about to exit the house he stops him “Except from you.”

He turns to HyeRi.

“Mrs Kim, I apologise for that.” he says. “But if you could just follow officer Oh to the station for a simple statement that would be extremely helpful.” He smiles charmingly at her. “And when I come back I will personally inform you on any leads we might have.”

HyeRi turns to me and I nod encouragingly. She nods back and stands up to follow the officer.

When the door closes behind us I feel the need to break something.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Asks XiuMin in a less formal tone.

“Get your bloody officers under control.” I spit out and make to leave. He grabs my hand.

“You're worked up, I get it, but he was doing his job.”

“As were you?” I ask bitterly. He looks taken aback.

“I-I was-”

“-doing your job, got it.”

“But you're still bitter about it.” he comments. I don't say anything. “LuHan?”

I stay silent for a few seconds and then I move closer attacking his lips with mine. I push him against the cupboards and force his lips open shoving my tongue in his mouth. He moans and brings his hands to my shoulders. I pull back and start kissing his neck. I bring a leg between his and he rubs his already hard cock against it. I smile darkly in his neck and bit it. He lets out a struggled sound and tries to kiss me again but I bring my hands to his shoulders to shove him down. He looks up at me and licks his lips smiling. I simply bring a hand to his hair and tug it a little while undoing my zip. I pull my cock out and bring it to his lips. He takes a breath bites his lips. I push them open and he licks the tip. I bring one hand to the counter to hold my self and start fucking into his mouth. He doesn't break eye contact, not even once. That's what I wanted. Him taking my cock like that, pliant, submissive, the dominant facade he had a few weeks ago, nowhere to be seen. I run my free hand through his hair and when he sucks a bit harder I tug it. He moans around my cock and I give him a smirk. I see him lowering his eyes and bringing one hand to his zip.

“No” I tell him firmly, my voice deep from arousal. He snaps his eyes back to mine and narrows them. He sucks harder and licks around the tip. I feel a hint of teeth and fist his hair a bit to hard. He gives me a challenging smile, the best he can give anyway but the flash in his eyes is enough of a challenge. He swallows around me and I throw my head back, closing my eyes. I start speeding up my thrusts and he has no problem taking me as deep as I can go. I give him a warning and raises an eyebrow. I come with a struggled cry and put both my hands on the counter to keep steady.

Before XiuMin had a chance to react I lower my self and sit on his lap. I can feel his cock poking me and smirk. I take both his hands and place them on top of his head, against the drawers keeping them there with one hand. I start moving my hips and he let's out a moan. I bury my face to his neck to hide a flinch from the over-stimulation and I bit at his pulse point. I leave a trail of bruises from behind his ear to his shoulder and when I'm satisfied I go back to kissing him senseless. Without him realising I take the handcuffs from the back of his trousers, keep the key in my hand and bring them to his hands. He is way too far gone to even understand what is happening but when he hears the click of the cuffs he looks up at me. His eyes widen in realisation for a second but then they turn even darker and he thrusts his hips up making a desperate sound. I laugh darkly and bring a hand down to rub his cock. He tugs at the cuffs and I tut at him. I lean in to kiss him roughly and I add more pressure with my hand. He moans in the kiss and bites my lip enough to bleed. I lick my lips and growl when I taste the blood. I shove my tongue in his mouth again and when he tastes the blood on my tongue his hips thrust harder against my hand. He takes my bottom lip between his sucking at the cut. I moan and start palming him harder and he comes, letting out a broken sound and biting harder at my lip. I rest my forehead on his and we just stay there catching out breath. When I trust my voice again I lean close to his ear and whisper “Of course I'm still bitter about it.” I put the handcuff keys in his hand and I stand up making a point of not looking at him. I tuck my clothes back and leave.

  


As I walk home I am really _really_ mad. At myself, at XiuMin, and pretty much whatever I see in front of me. I was a suspect. A bloody suspect in a case I don't even know about. And he used me. It felt like he did. I bang the door behind me as I get in the house and fall face first on the bed. It's only then that I realise there are tears running down my cheeks.

  


I wake up when my phone rings. It's HyeRi calling from the station.

“LuHan-oppa, they said I could leave but I can't return home. Can I come stay with you?”

“Yeah, sure, HeyRi, of course you can.” I tell her. “I'll come pick you up.”

“Thanks, oppa. You don't have to come.”

“No it's okay.” I felt guilty about not telling her about MinHo. “I'll be there in a bit.”

When I get to the station I scan the room with my eyes. When a warm palm is laid on my arm I jump.

“Oppa, it's me.” HyeRi tells me amused. “You looked at me twice. Who where you looking for?”

“Uhm, you. I just woke up, I didn't see you.” I smile at her. She doesn't look convinced but she drops it.

“Detective Kim didn't come in afterwards to fill me in so I might need to come back tomorrow.” She tells me as we're leaving.

“That arsehole is a _detective?”_ I ask in shock.

“No, not that one. _He_ is an officer. The one who came afterwards. Kim MinSeok? The handsome one?” She smiles.

“The- the what one now?” I stutter.

“The handsome one.” She smirks. I wonder if she remembers him from that night.

“Do-do you know him?” I ask praying she won't read behind the question.

“No, I don't but he seemed nice. When he called to say he won't be in in the afternoon he asked the secretary to apologise to me.”

“Did he now?” I say absentmindedly.

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

“Oppa, are you with me?” She teases me.

“Ugh, yeah of course I am.” I say and she looks at me funny. “Come on, get in the house.” I tell her as I open the door.

  


 


	5. The case file

The next morning, HyeRi has to go back to the station. I don't feel like going, just the idea of running into XiuMin- pardon, MinSeok, turns my stomach upside down. But I don't want to let HyeRi go alone so here I am standing in front of the bathroom mirror getting ready.

“LuHan-oppa you don't have to come.” She tells me from the door.

“HyeRi, we've talked about this. I'm not letting you go alone.” I walk past her to get my coat and help her into her own.

  


As we are about to enter the station I stop and take a deep breath. Before HyeRi turns around to see why I have stopped I make my legs move and I follow her inside. MinSeok is waiting for her outside his office looking impeccable as he always does. He is wearing black trousers, this time with a dark blue polo neck. It is admittedly really cold outside, but I know better. I can still taste the bruises I've left on his neck. I swallow hard and I place a hand on HyeRi's arm making her stop. She turns around and looks at me questioningly.

“I will wait for you here.” I tell her. “If you need anything call for me.”

“Okay.” she says and head to MinSeok's office, where he smiles and leads her in. He gives one last look towards me and then closes the door.

  


When HyeRi exits the office about thirty minutes later, MinSeok signals to the secretary to come. I can't possibly make out what he is saying to her but he places a hand on HyeRi's shoulder and HyeRi nods and follows the other lady. MinSeok follows them with his eyes until they get into a room and then goes back to his office. I try not to feel disappointed by the fact that he didn't look at me but I fail. Miserably. Before I have the time to mentally scold myself my phone rings. It's MinHo. My eyes widen when I pick up.

“Mate, what the hell, where are you?” I whisper.

“Hyung please don't be mad.” I hear MinHo's voice on the other end.

“Too late.” I growl. “What do you think you're doing calling me. Do you know where I am?”

“Are you with HyeRi?” he asks, sounding hopeful.

“That's- That's not the point. Where are you?”

“Are you with her? Please, hyung.” He doesn't answer my question. I close my eyes and sight.

“MinHo, you're my friend and I love you, but I'm not doing this to HyeRi. Come back.”

“Hyung, plea-” I hang up before he says anything else.

“Great, now I'm really a suspect.” I mutter to myself.

“What was that?” I hear a voice behind me and jump. I turn around to see MinSeok. Fucking damnit. I stand there looking at him. He looks more professional than I've ever seen him before. He's not joking around this time. I debate on whether I should tell him or not. But they will probably have a record of MinHo's calls by the end of the day. I sight and clear my throat.

“MinHo just called.” I announce. MinSeok's eyebrows raise up to his hairline.

“Come with me.” He says and walks towards his office. I really don't want to follow him. Actually I just want to quit everything and make a run for it and never see the man again, but it's HyeRi, and she's one of my closest friends. I take a deep breath to calm myself and start walking. When I get in, MinSeok closes the door behind me and signals for me to sit in a chair. He sits in his office chair opposite me and brings his hands to rest on the desk, entwining his fingers. He looks at me for a moment and then goes in full professional mood again.

“Okay, what did he tell you.”

“He asked me if I was with HyeRi.” I answer honestly. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“And did you answer him?”

“No, I told him to come back. And then I hang up.” He brings one hand to rub his forehead and sights.

“What did he sound like to you?”

“Uhm...” I pause for a second thinking about my conversation with MinHo. I look up and see him looking at me and quickly bring my eyes to my hands again. “I don't...know. Look, MinHo is an arsehole but I don't know how far he'd go. It's ZiTao and YiFan you should really be looking for.”

“Have you met them?”

“Yeah, I bailed them out along with MinHo once.”

MinSeok raised his eyebrows.

“What had they done?”

“MinHo says he did nothing. The other two slept with two underage girls. I can't even believe they let them out.”

“But you bailed them.” MinSeok states amused.

“Well, MinHo was getting married in a few hours. It just felt like the right thing to do at the moment. I didn't want to have to tell HyeRi.” I say feeling embarrassed by past action by this point. I look up at MinSeok who nods.

“Do you remember when that was?” he asks.

Damn it. I take a deep breath and clear my throat. “Uhm, n-no. I don't.”

“No worries, I'll get someone to look it up. Excuse me.” he says and stands up. Crap. He leaves and I stay there looking around his office without getting up. My eyes land on a file labeled ‘The North Poles’. Under that it says 'Undercover Name: Xiumin' My eyes widen as flashbacks from that night come rushing back behind my eyes. That moment the door opens and MinSeok takes a step inside. I turn to look at him.

“This might take a while” he tells me apologetically. “Should I have them send something in? Some coffee?” he suggests. My first thought is that I would very much like some water so I tell him so. He nods and makes to leave. “Actually,” I think again “I don't want anything.” It comes out kind of harsh and I see him flinching just for a second, breaking his professional poker face. He nods again and leaves. When the door closes I stand up and head to the shelf. I really wanted some water but I can't have anyone bursting in so I take the gloves out off my coat, wear them and take the file. I open it and look through the pages. My eyes catch a certain list on a page where numerous names are written with a date after them. It is in chronological order and I realise it’s the nights MinSeok probably worked at the strip club. And those were each the suspect of the night. I look at the date of HyeRi’s stag night. My breath catches. There is no name reported that night. On the contrary it’s written in bold letters “no suspects were spotted that night.” I don’t know how long I’ve been staring at the page but I realise that whatever is keeping MinSeok busy can’t take that long so I place the file back, take my gloves off and sit back down, my head spinning.

Indeed, a few moments later, MinSeok opens the door, still talking to another person outside.  
“Yes bring them in once you’ve found them.” I hear him saying. Then he closes the door and sits in his chair.  
“I’m sorry for that.” He says and I wave my hand in the air, showing it doesn’t matter. I keep looking at him wondering if I should speak or not. I decide against it. That moment there’s a knock on the door and MinSeok calls “come in”.  
An officer enters the room holding a file open in his hands and reading from it.  
“It says here that they were arrested in the early hours of the 7th of November.” He says without looking up.  
MinSeok recognises the date and his eyes snap up looking at the other man. I keep my head low.  
“No wonder you didn’t know, sir. You were undercover.” he continues and I can feel my cheeks burning. MinSeok clears his throat.  
"You can go. Thank you.” He tells the officer who nods and leaves. When the door closes, there is an awkward silence that has begun to feel way too familiar. I bite my lips a couple of times from the nerves.

“Uhm, it was, ehem, HyeRi and MinHo's stag night.” I tell him.

“Right.” he nods emphatically. “Okay. Anything else from the phonecall that might be helpful?” he asks.

“No,” I shake my head. “No, nothing.”

“Then, that's it.” he tells me and I let a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. He stands up and accompanies me to the door, where I find HyeRi waiting outside. When she sees me she runs towards me.

“MinHo called?” she asks.

“Uhm, yeah but he didn't really tell me anything helpful.” Her face falls and I wince. “He asked about you, though.” I smile and she beams up at me.

“The things is,” I jump, not having realised MinSeok was still behind me, resting at the door frame, “Since he asked about you, we can't be sure he or his friends won't come looking for you and we can't risk you like that.” HyeRi's eyes widen.

“I can stay with LuHan, can't I, oppa?” she looks up at me.

“Yeah, sure you can.” I smile encouragingly.

“That won't do. Some officers will patrol around your house and I suggest you stay in as much as possible.” MinSeok says as comfortingly as he can. HyeRi nods and then thanks him. I offer him a nod leave with HyeRi, feeling his eyes on me until we exit the building.

 

 


	6. The Christmas Dinner

A few uneventful weeks pass where HyeRi stays with me and we fall into an comfortable routine. A few officers come and go and we're so used to them by now, sometimes we don't even notice them. When it gets incredibly cold HyeRi, goes down to their cars and offers them a cup of coffee or cocoa. It is a few days before Christmas that HyeRi comes in, cheeks red from the cold and and hair all over the place. I laugh and ruffle them even more until she playfully grabs my hand and punches me in the shoulder.

“I have news.” she says excitedly as she hangs her coat.

“Oh yeah?”. I take a sip of my coffee and signal for her to keep talking.

“I went by the station today and run into MinSeok-oppa.” My hand stop mid-drinking.

“Since when are you on a first name bases with him?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

“Uhm, I don't know.” she shrugs. “Anyway.”

“Any news from MinHo?” I ask. “If they keep the officers coming they are going to freeze to death.”

“They didn't have any news from him. They're still looking though.” she says, her face having fallen a bit. “But!” she says beaming again “I run into MinSeok-oppa and we started talking about Christmas-” I already don't like where this is going. “and as it turns out he has no plans for Christmas dinner so I invited him to have dinner with us.” she smiles broadly by now ad I try really hard not to fall apart by this point. “He tried to reject it at first but I wouldn't have any of it. He's been so nice to us.”

“Mhmmmm” I say absentmindedly. This is going to be a complete disaster I can feel it.

“Oppa, are you listening?” she asks as she purrs coffee in two paper cups for the officers outside.

“Uhm, HyeRi....? That's my coffee.” I say as I follow her every move.

“You already have a cup, oppa, and I can always make you another one.”

“No one makes my coffee but me.” I pout and she smiles.

“Well, you can always make another pot. Those poor officers are going to, and I quote you here, freeze to death.”

I try to giver her my best bitchface but I fail and start laughing. “I don't joke around with my coffee.” I tell her.

“You're cute, oppa.” She says and kisses my forehead. I sight.

“Do we have to buy a gift for MinSeok?” I ask her.

“I'll take care of that.” she says and leaves.

“Well, this is gonna be fun.” I mutter to myself and stand up to make another cup of coffee.

 

I come home a few days before Christmas and almost land on my teeth when I walk in.

“What the--”

“Careful, oppa!” HyeRi shouts as she comes and takes the bags.

“What are all these?” I ask.

“I went to buy Christmas presents.” she tells me. “I just walked in myself.”

“Oh.” I say. “What did you buy me?” I ask grinning.

“Like I'm gonna tell you.” she says and elbows me. “I can show you what I bought MinSeok-oppa if you want to.” she offers.

“Uhm, fine, what did you buy him?”

She takes a bag out of the pile and hands it to me. I open it carefully and find a bag of coffee in it. I recognise it. It's a great roast.

“Uhm, HyeRi, I think you handed me my gift.” I joke.

“No, I didn't. That's for him. He really loves coffee.” I raise an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes. I think you two could really get along.” she smiles.

“Right.” I give her back the bag and she takes it to the tree along with the rest of the bags. I still stand by the door. Damn it, MinSeok. I had one good thing!

 

The days pass and Christmas eve arrives. I am standing in the mirror trying to decide what I'm going to wear when I hear a knock on the door. “Yeah?”

HyeRi comes in, wearing a pink cocktail dress and wearing her hair up in a simple ponytail.

“Jesus Christ, HyeRi, you look incredible.” I smile and she makes a small bow.

“Thanks, oppa. What are you going to wear?” She asks and I wrinkle my nose.

“I don't know...!” I say desperately and throw the button up I was holding on the bed.

“You always know what to wear.” She tells me and comes to stand next to me looking at my clothes. “How about this?” She offers pointing to one of my suits.

“I wore it once in a CEO Christmas dinner. Even _they_ thought it was a bit too formal.”

“Well, _they_ don't know how to appreciate good fashion sense.” She tells me.

“Hey!” I fake offense.

“Not you, oppa.” She smiles. “But if you don't wear it I will start thinking you've lost your good taste, too.” She takes the suit off the hanger and places it neatly on the bed.

“I would be lost without you.” I smile and kiss her forehead. She smiles back and leaves the room.

 

 

When the doorbell rings my heart starts pounding so heart I can't even think straight. No pun intended. HyeRi, stands up and goes to the door, welcoming MinSeok gleefully and taking his coat. They exchange wishes and MinSeok offers her a bottle of wine and a bag with what looks suspiciously a lot like bread. She thanks him and takes everything inside. When we are left alone I take a step forward, my hands in my trouser pockets. I see him looking at me from head to toe and he swallows audibly. I can't help but doing the exact same thing. He's not wearing a suit this time. He has really dark, tight jeans and a white polo neck pullover. His jeans are not as tight as the one's I saw him in when he was undercover but, damn, they fit him nicely.

“HyeRi-shi didn't tell my it was this formal.” he tells me, a hand pointing momentarily at my suit.

“Oh, she didn't tell me either.” He looks at me questioningly. “I wasn't going to wear this.” I explain. “HyeRi made me.” he lets a laugh and I smile. “Pullover and trousers would be the option I would go with too.” He smiles and nods. “Wine?” I offer handing him a glass. I see him hesitating for a second and then coming closer to take the glass. He takes a sip and nods to himself. “It's really good.” He tells me. I hum in agreement.

“Was that-” I look at him trying to hide a smile. “Was that bread you brought with you?”

He smiles around the glass and takes a sip.

“It was.” I raise an eyebrow at him and he raises a hand in a surrendering gesture. “I needed to be sure there was bread at the table. I love bread.” He explains. I almost choke on my wine.

“Don't laugh. It's an addiction.” he smiles.

“Well, it could be a worse one so I'm guessing that one is pretty harmless.”

“It is.”

HyeRi comes back and we take a sit on the table. And then all hell breaks loose.

  
In the beginning it’s HyeRi doing most of the talking, asking MinSeok about his life and keeping the conversation going, so I can stand back and just listen to them. MinSeok happily, or at least that’s how he seems, answers her questions and is kind enough to ask about her too. And then HyeRi drops the bomb. The conversation has turned to MinSeok’s work and HyeRi asks if he’s ever bored of watching cop shows.  
He laughs and says it’s not always as exciting as they make it seem.  
“Have you ever been undercover?” She asks and my hand jerks resulting to almost cutting my other one with the knife.  
“I have.” He answers carefully.  
“It must be difficult.” She says “having to be someone completely different.”  
“That’s not the hard part.” He says. “Making sure you report on time so they don’t think you’re in danger or that your subjects don’t find out you’re a cop. And making sure you don’t get in too deep. Sometimes even the best officers lose it in the end.”  
She looks at him sympathetically.  
“I think the hardest part is adjusting back to your own life after the case is closed.” He says and looks at me for the first time. I lower my eyes and wipe my mouth with a napkin.  
It’s crazy. I want to feel bad for him and I do, to a certain degree but I just can’t. I keep discovering lie after lie he’s said and I’m mostly mad at my self because I know he has no reason to tell me anything and yet I feel utterly betrayed.  
“So, no,” he says to HyeRi jerking me out of my thoughts “pretending isn’t the hardest part. You get used to it.”  
“I bet you do” I say under my breath.  
“What was that?” MinSeok turns to me I look of surprise and hurt in his eyes.  
“Nothing” I say but I know he’s heard me.  
He looks at me for a while and then drops his fork to his plate. He laughs bitterly.  
“You’re- you’re still…” He shakes his head. “Wow that’s- that’s just…great.” Silence falls and I mentally curse myself for having said anything. HyeRi who looks from MinSeok back to me and back to him, clears her throat and stands up.  
“I will bring the dessert.” She announces calmly. Before she has a chance to move MinSeok stops her.  
“No, it’s fine.” He stands up. “Thank you for the invite, HyeRi-shi, it was lovely, but I really must go.” He looks at me one last time and then walks out without taking his coat.  
When the door shuts close I wince at the force. HeyRi turns to me with a fierce look.  
“Start talking.”

 

Twenty minutes later we’re sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate each and I start telling her everything.  
“Don’t you remember him?” I ask her. She frowns trying to remember but shakes her head no.  
At your bachelorette party. He was the stip-“  
"The stripper!” She exclaims. “I knew I’d seen that butt somewhere!”  
“HyeRi-shi, don’t talk like that.” I complain and she smirks.  
“I’m just saying, oppa, with a butt like that he’s hard to forget.” I roll my eyes and she giggles. “Is that why you’re like that? Because he went undercover as a stripper?”  
“Uhm, no I, Uhm… I mighhavehadsexwithhimthatnight” I spit it out as fast as I can.  
“What was that?” She looks at me confused.  
“I might’ve….had sex. With him. That night.” She chokes on her chocolate and I can feel my cheeks burning hot.  
“Oppa!!” She says smirking at me.  
“Don’t oppa me, HyeRi.” I warn her.  
“And you didn’t know he was a cop?” She asks.  
“No, of course not. I found out later that night. When I went to bail-” I hesitate “when I went to bail MinHo and the other two out. They brought him in in cuffs and I thought they arrested him for something but it was just a cover to bring him to the station. Later I saw him leaving his office.”  
“Did he see you?” I nod and proceed to telling her the rest of the story until today.  
After I’m done she leaves her cup on the fireplace and looks at me.  
“You’re a babo, oppa” is the only thing she says.  
“Yeah, thanks, that helps a lot, I feel much better. What would I do without you.” I tease her but I can hear the desperation in my voice.  
Her face gets gentle and she brings a hand to rest on my knee for comfort.  
“Do you like him?” She asks. The question takes me by surprise.  
“I-I don’t know.” I tell her honestly. “I thought I did. But I just….” I sight.  
“What?” She asks.  
“I just feel used. Played.”  
“Oppa, you have to talk to him.” She tells me. “And I don’t mean the kind of talk you had in my kitchen that I definitely didn’t need to know about in such detail.” I let a small laugh and she smiles. “Just talk to him. See what he has to say for himself. You never actually gave him a chance to explain.” She has a point and I hate it when she’s right. I nod and she opens her arms. I move closer and she gives me a hug. I let my head rest in her shoulder and I close my eyes.  
“I’m sorry about MinHo.” I tell her after a while. Her hand that was rubbing circles on my back stills for a second before continuing.  
“Me, too.” She says. “It gets better with time though.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should’ve.”  
“Yeah you should.” She tells me and I wince. “But” she continues and I can hear a smile in her voice again “you had a few distractions so I get it.” I nudge her I’m the ribs and she laughs. “Speaking of said distraction, you should probably go find him.”  
“What, now?” I ask as I sit up.  
“Of course. The poor man must be freezing to death without his coat.” She tells me and urges me to stand up.

  


 


	7. Friends?

About forty-five minutes later I find myself outside MinSeok's flat ringing the doorbell. When MinSeok opens the door I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. He has taken off his clothes and I see him now in a plain white t-shirt and black sweats. I show him the coat and he opens the door further for me to come in without saying a word. He takes the coat and closes the door. I realise I can't just be standing there so I walk forward through the kitchen and the stairs and into the living room. I look around taking the house in. MinSeok has followed me and leaves the coat on the sofa. When he sees me looking at a medal on the wall he comes closer.

“It's from the big shooting back in oh-nine. Every officer involved was awarded one. It's not as important as it looks.”

I turn to look at him and he just shrugs.

“You were there? When it happened?” I ask surprised. He nods.

“I had just been promoted to a detective. Almost quit after that.” he laughs bitterly.

“How old _are_ you.” I ask with wide eyes.

He smirks. “Twenty seven.”

“No way” I mutter silently with a disbelieving smile.

“Yes. Twenty seven.” he confirms. “It's not too hard to believe.”

“I mean, I know people think _I_ am younger but-”

“Younger?” he asks with raised eyebrows.

“I usually pass for twenty three- twenty four.”

“You're _older_ than that?” he asks with a high pitched voice.

“I'm twenty seven myself, MinSeok, you're not the only deceiving one here.” I realise what I've said the moment it comes out of my mouth. I close my eyes and take I breath.

“I didn't mean- I meant your age.” I tell him.

“Yeah,” says quietly “yeah, I get it.”

I pause for a while looking at him.

“I came to apologise.” I finally say. “I- I wasn't fair to you.”

“Yeah, you weren't” he snaps.

“You're not making it easy.”

“I don't think I'm supposed to.” he retorts.

“Look,” I say exasperatedly “I wasn't the only arsehole here. You lied to me.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I don't usually go around telling people I'm an undercover cop in case we met again and the get offended.” he says sarcastically and drop my hands, shaking my head.

“That's not what I mean, MinSeok!” I yell and he stills looking at me. “You told me it was for your case. You made me believe I was actually a suspect!”

“What makes you think I lied to you?” he asks calmly enough for me to get even angrier.

“Because I saw, okay? I saw your file, I saw the list of all the people you _fucked_ for that case and my name wasn't in it! So either I'm the guilty party and you don't want to leave any clues or it wasn't for your god damn case.” When I stop talking I see him looking at me wide eyed and I realise I just confessed to going through a police file.

“You think I've _fucked_ all those people?” he asks, his voice filled with rage and I blink a few times. That's not the question I was expecting. “What do you think, the police is some kind of brothel?” I can't help but raise an eyebrow and give him my best bitch face at that and he closes his eyes in exasperation. “If you must know I didn't fuck all these people, I offered them a drink and got them talking.” he tells me. “Despite what you may think I don't need a fuck to do my job.” I'm taken aback by his last comment.

“I never thought that.” I whisper.

“Oh, right I'm just a deceiving dick to you. Sorry I got confused by all the insults.”

“Look, I get it. I was an arsehole, okay? I should have talked to you. I didn't give you a chance to explain.” he opens his mouth to complain but I raise a hand to stop him. “Not that I think you had anything to be held accountable for, I just felt like you owed me an explanation.” I pause and look at him. “I was a dick, I am sorry.” I look at him and he doesn't say anything for a few moments. Then he nods.

“Accepted.” he tells me and I dare a little smile. After a few seconds he smiles back and I feel some tension leaving my body.

“So,” he tells me. “given that we still haven't caught MinHo, I'm guessing that we're going to have to see a lot of each other in the future.”

“Yeah,” I agree. Two hours ago that thought would make my stomach turn, but now it's not that bad. I find I'm actually looking forward to the prospect of seeing him again. “So, friends?” I ask him and he smiles and shakes the hand I offer him.

“Yeah, friends.”

 

I go back home feeling lighter than I had in weeks. When I walk in I find HyeRi asleep on the sofa with an architecture magazine in her hands still opened. I take a moment deciding whether I should wake her up to help her to her room but I decide against it in the end. I take the magazine off her hands and place it on the table next to her after putting a paperclip on the page. God forbid I miss her page. I lay a blanket over her and go to bed myself.

 

 


	8. Dinner?

The next morning I wake up before her and take my time getting ready for a meeting. By the time she wakes up I've made breakfast and I'm on my second cup of coffee. She walks in the kitchen rubbing her eyes and I smile affectionately at her. She steals a cup of coffee from my pot and I try telling her off but she just won't listen.  
When she sits down and after having a few sips she looks at me and I can feel the question coming.  
“How did it go?”   
“We had a fight.” I tell her. She looks at me ready to scold me but I start talking before she has a chance. “But then we talked and sorted things out.”  
“That's great, oppa.” She smiles. “I'm happy for you.”  
“Thanks, HyeRi-shi. It was the best thing to do given that we're probably going to be spending quite some time together until they find out what happened to MinHo.”  
“What do you mean <until>” she asks me confused.  
“Uhm, you know, once he's caught we won't be seeing him, so-”  
“I'm confused, what happened last night?” she interrupts me.  
“We made truce. You know. We're friends.”  
“Friends?” she repeats. “Oppa, I thought you liked him.”  
“I do like him. I mean, he's nice, I like the guy. And he likes coffee, which is a plus. But I don't like him like him.” I tell her and take a sip from my coffee.  
“Speaking of MinHo,” she tells me, changing the subject “I thought about what I told you last night. About how it gets better with time. And I think I'm gonna be moving back to my place.”  
“You think you're ready?” I ask her.  
“Yeah, I think I am. Thanks for letting me stay with you, oppa.” she tells me and stands up to give me a hug.  
“It was no problem, HyeRi-shi. I liked having you around.”  
“I'm gonna miss you.” she says kisses my cheek.  
“I will miss you too. When are you thinking of moving?”  
“Tomorrow, maybe the day after that.” she says unsure.  
“So we have time for one last proper night in.” I grin and she shakes her head laughing.

A few days later HyeRi moves back to her own place and I try to adjust back to living alone. I remember MinSeok's words I think the hardest part is adjusting back to your own life. I find myself thinking a lot about him lately but I guess it's only understandable since it had become such a big influence in my ordinary live and mood the past few weeks. Even when's we've sorted things out this can't just disappear. The days pass and I barely see MinSeok since there are no updates concerning MinHo. Then about a week after New Year's I get a call from HyeRi asking if I'll go to the station with her. An hour later I walk into the station with HyeRi and I refuse to let my heart beat a little faster at the prospect of seeing MinSeok. We walk into his office and he smiles at both of us. I return the smile but HyeRi is too caught up in her nerves to remember to smile. I place my hand on her shoulder and take her to sit on a chair. I sit on the other one. This time MinSeok doesn't sit on his own chair but instead leans against his desk.   
“We know where he is.” He inform us and HyeRi takes a deep breath. “He is in Busan. He is involved in narcotics and he's gotten in too deep. We think it was Huang and Wu's idea in the first place but now it's MinHo calling the shots. Well, as much as he can, they're involved with really big players I don't think any of them can actually apply dominance in their situation.” He continues explaining what they've found and he informs HyeRi about his boss' decision to withdraw the patrol in her house.  
“We don't think you are in any danger. If he was to come find you he would have done it by now.” he tells her and she looks both relieved and hurt.  
When we're about to leave the office I turn to MinSeok and before I can stop myself I tell him “we are going to grab some lunch, care to join us?” He smiles and waves a hand in the air.  
“I would love to but I have a lot of paper work to do. Can I take a rain check?”  
“Sure.” HyeRi smiles at him and we leave.


	9. Bros

After lunch I head home and change into sweats and a tee. I head to the kitchen and decide to make some tea. I start looking through the cupboard. I stop and nearly drop the jar of sugar. In the back of the cupboard there's the coffee roast HyeRi had bought for MinSeok, and didn't get the chance to give it to him when he stormed of. It's still wrapped and there's a note with HyeRi's careful handwriting.

 

_In case he doesn't like yours xX_

I smile and keep preparing tea when my mobile rings. I read the text message and smile.

 

_**BaekHuynie** _

_Hyung Yeollie and I are_

_back! When do you have time_

_for coffee? I swear I won't_

_drop your full cup again :)_

 

_You'd better! Or I'll have to_

_kill you and get rid of the body._

_How does tomorrow morning sound?_

 

_**BaekHyunie** _

_Perfect! (for tomorrow not_

_for killing me please don't_

_kill me hyung)_

 

_I have connections with the_

_police now you'd better make_

_a run for it bc they'll never_

_find the body *devil emoji*_

 

_**BaekHyunie** _

_If you kill him kill_

_me too._

_-CY_

 

_You two are so in love it_

_disgusts me :P_

 

_Now shut up and let me get_

_back to work._

 

I grin and put my phone in my pocket and go to my office to get some work done.

 

The next morning I meet BaekHyun and ChanYeol in a coffee shop near the my house. They kiss and hug me like over-sized puppies and I laugh and and hit them in the head once.

“How was JeJu?” I ask once we've ordered .

“It was amazing!” Baekhyun exclaims and ChanYeol smiles adoringly, looking at him. “And we have news” he says and I look at both of them expectantly. He brings one hand on the table and I see a gold and silver band. ChanYeol has a matching one. I grin up at them and stand up to give them a proper hug.

“This is amazing guys.” I tell them as we sit back down.

“Thanks, hyung.” ChanYeol smiles and places an arm around BaekHyun. Our order's ready and BeakHyun stands up to go get the mugs.

“No, no, no, no, no.” I rush and stand up in panic. “I'll get them.” he gives me a bitchface and ChanYeol laughs and ruffles his hair. When I come back with our coffees they both look at me expectantly.

“What?” I ask self-consciously.

“So, what connections do you have with the police, hyung?” BaekHyun smirks.

“Uhm....nothing?” I try to change the subject.

“Funny cause HyeRi called last night-”

“Damn it.”

“-and said something's been going on with a detective.” he raises an eyebrow.

“Nothing's been going on with the detective-”

“MinSeok, I think, what was it?” he turns teasingly to ChanYeol.

“Yes I think something like that.” He teases back and the only reason I don't bring the mugs to t heir faces is because I don't want to waste the coffee.

“We had a misunderstanding and we sorted it out. But nothing is going on. We're- we're friends. You know. _Bros_?” I make a desperate attempt.

“Hyung, America doesn't become you.” ChanYeol says smirking.

“And I feel personally offended if the word _bro_ is used for someone you don't fuck around with.” his other half adds. I sight and give up, trying to convince them. Or myself.

 

 


	10. I'm not jealous..

The next time HyeRi and I offer lunch to MinSeok, he gratefully accepts and we go to a restaurant near the station. We keep the conversation casual and thanks to HyeRi doing most of the talking again it doesn't get awkward.

“So, how do you feel living alone again?” MinSeok asks her.

“Uhm, it's okay. But I haven't lived alone for a long time.” she tells him. “I was living with MinHo for a while and before that with a friend of mine. So it gets kind of lonely sometimes.”

“I know what you mean.” MinSeok replies. “I've been living alone since-” he stops and clears his throat “-for a couple of years now, and it's hard getting used to it again.” HyeRi hums and turns to me.

“How do you feel now that you got rid of me?” she asks teasingly.

“HyeRi-ah, don't say that.” I tell her and give her an one-arm hug. “I admit I thought it would be harder but now no-one steals my coffee so I dare say pretty good.” she pouts mockingly and I laugh. MinSeok laughs along and HyeRi breaks down in laughter too. We chat some more until HyeRi's phone rings. She has a heated conversation with one of her co-workers and when she hangs up she apologises and says she has to go. When I am left alone with MinSeok my stomach curls a bit, fearing it will become uncomfortable again. But then he starts talking and my tension goes away.

“HyeRi works in you company, right?” he asks.

“Yes, she is one of the brightest.” I tell him proudly. “She designs buildings mostly. But I think she said something about a master in modern bridges.”

“She works really hard.” he comments and I nod in agreement. “And she met MinHo in your company too. It's in his file.” he explains.

“Oh, yes. Well, not exactly. It was at a Christmas party. I brought her along as a plus one and he was visiting to seal a deal.”

“Where you and HyeRi...?”

“Oh, no. God, no.” I laugh. “She's like my little sister.” I just didn't have anyone else to bring at the moment.”

“Oh.” he says. “But if you had someone, I mean, you could bring...uhm, you company is okay? With it? You?”

“Uhm, I'm the CEO sooooo yeah they're pretty okay with it.” I say amused. “Isn't it like that with you? At the station?”

“Chief is gay.” he says and I raise my eyes interested. “So are a couple of other guys. Back when I started, the older ones where not okay with it. Like at all. I think they planted evidence to get someone fired. But now they've retired and the younger one's are more comfortable with it.”

“That's awful.” I comment. “That they forced him to quit I mean.”

“Yeah it was. I think they saw him kissing his partner when they were out on a date or something. I think it was the only time I was happy I was single.” he jokes.

“Yeah, I get that.” I say. “It was easier to hide if you weren't with anyone.”

I can feel the air getting a little heavy so I change the subject. We stay at the restaurant for hours, talking about nothing in particular until I have to go to make it to a meeting in time. I try to stretch time as much as I can but in the end I take a last look at the time on my phone and I look up at MinSeok.

“Lunch was great,” I tell him “but I really must go if I'm to make it on time.” he nods and we ask for the bill. We pay and walk out of the restaurant.

“I have to say,” he tells me “when HyeRi had to go I thought it was going to be really weird.”

“Yeah.” I agree with a laugh.

“But it wasn't.” he remarks.

“Indeed. I really enjoyed it.” I tell him. I make to offer him a hand but before I do it he pulls me into a quick hug and then smiles and says goodbye. I try to convince myself that it isn't more than a few seconds that I stand there watching him go.

 

Then next time I meet MinSeok is surprisingly not case-related.

I am out for coffee with BeakHyun, ChanYeol, KyungSoo and JongIn when MinSeok walks in with another man I don't recognise. My eyes widen a bit and I can feel my heart starting to beat faster. When he sees me he comes over to say hello.

I smile and greed both him and the other man, SeHun. When I introduce him to the other BaekHyun's face lids up and shakes MinSeok's hand excitedly.

“You're MinSeok. It's great to finally meet you.” he says and KyungSoo coughs to cover a laugh. I give him a glance but that sets him off.

“Finally?” MinSeok asks amused.

“BaekHyun and HyeRi talk waaay too much on the phone.” I say.

“Ah.” MinSeok offers and politely waves us goodbye taking his and SeHun's cups to go.

“Hyung?” JohngIn says.

“Hm, what?” I ask.

“SeHun's jacket is admitedly very nice and I would hate to see you burn holes in it with you eyes.” he tells me. The rest of them start laughing so hard everyone turns to look at us and I lower my head in exasperation.

“Seriously, hyung” ChanYeol says, “For a guy you're friends with you sure are _a lot_ jealous.”

I pause for a moment. “Shut up.” I tell him taking a sip.

 

When I go home that evening I get a text from HyeRi.

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_I heard you met Minseok, today._

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_And that you might have been_

_a bit jealous. O:)_

 

_Seriously? BaekHyun?_

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_Nope, Soo._

 

_I think I need to kill_

_them all but I'll be the_

_first person they suspect._

_I don't wanna get arrested_

_for them._

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_Well, we know Minseok-oppa_

_doesn't mind handcuffs. ;)_

 

_Really now?_

 

_I hate you._

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_Too bad, I'm gonna get_

_you out of you misery._

_Sehun is seeing someone for_

_a while now. He's not after_

_MinSeok-oppa._

 

_Why would I care HyeRi?_

 

_Are you sure?_

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_I am sure, oppa. He's all yours._

 

_I still don't care._

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_Course not :P ;)_

 

_You tell anyone I'll come_

_after you._

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_I am not the one you need to_

_go after but I won't tell anyone._

 

_Fine._

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_Fine. :)_

 

_:)_

 

 


	11. He's back

A few days later I'm getting ready for bed when I hear an insistent knock on the door. I open the door and find HyeRi, wet to the bone and crying.

“HyeRi-shi, what happened?” I ask as I pull her inside and lead her to the living room. She stands there as I bring a towel and wrap it around her. I give her a big hug and lead her to the sofa.

“What happened?” I ask again.

“MinHo came back.” she says. My eyes widen and I immediately go for my phone.

“Did you call the police?” I ask and she shakes her head no.

 

Forty five minutes later MinSeok and an officer are at my house asking various questions to HyeRi while another team is at HyeRi's place.

“He asked me to go with him.” she tells them. That we could now be together. He was so angry when he lost do much from a deal that he wanted to make up for it.”

“Did he force you to go with him?” MinSeok asks.

“N-no. He thought I'd go with him anyway. When I said no he got really angry. He started hitting and breaking things. But he didn't touch me. I yelled at him to leave.”

MinSeok nods and tells her to stay here the night and the other day to go by the station. She nods and I urge her to go take a bath, giving her a pair of my sweats and a hoodie.

“Hyung, we're ready to go.” the officer tells MinSeok and he tells him to go ahead. Once he leaves MinSeok turn to me and I can see the rage in his eyes.

“It's my fault.” he tells me. I take a step forward and put a hand in his arm.

“Hey don't-”

“I should have said no.” he interrupts me. “When the chief wanted to stop the patrol. I should have said no.”

“It's not your fault, MinSeok.” I insist and he looks up to me in a mixture of hurt and anger.

“It's my fucking job. She could have gotten hurt, LuHan.”

“And it's MinHo's fault not yours.” I tell him. “MinSeok, you're getting too invested.” The surprise in his eyes hurts me more than I expected.

“Are-are you suggesting I drop the case?” he asks.

“No, I-” I take a deep breath. “I don't know.” I say in the end. “Just, don't let it cloud your judgment.”

“It won't.” he states firmly and I nod.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” he repeats.

 

HyeRi stays with me for a few days and it feels nice having her back. When I'm heading to work one day I get a text from MinSeok.

 

_**Kim MinSeok** _

_HyeRi says you appreciate_

_coffee a lot. Are you up for_

_cup?_

 

I smile and curse early work meetings.

 

_I am heading to work rn. Is 7 okay?_

 

_**Kim MinSeok** _

_Perfect._

_Where?_

 

_**Kim MinSeok** _

_There is a little coffee shop_

_that makes excellent coffee. Meet_

_me at the station?_

 

_Great_

_See you then._

 

The rest of the morning seems like it's going in slow motion and when I finally head home I stand for an hour in the wardrobe deciding what to wear. I settle for a simple pair of dark jeans and a black button up. I grab my wallet, my keys and phone and when I'm out the door I realise something important. I got ready way too early. It's 3:45. Well fuck.

 

I sight and head inside again. Until it's time to leave the flat I have reread two architecture magazines HyeRi left, cooked for tomorrow and caught up with two episodes I hadn't watched from a drama. When finally the times comes I'm out the door before the laptop has finished it's shutting down process.

 

I meet MinSeok at the station and he waves at me signaling me to come to his office.

“I will be done in a couple of minutes.” he tells me. “There are some magazines in the back if you want.”

“No, it's fine.” I tell him and sit in a chair. I take my phone out but instead of unlocking it I keep looking at Minseok. The way the light from the room hits his face makes him look even younger than usual and I wonder how can I man look so innocent and turn into a skilled stripper. How can it be the same person?

“LuHan?” he calls and I blink a few times. “I'm done.” he tells me. “How long have you been staring at me?” he asks amused?

“You remind me something and I can't remember what.” I answer honestly.

“If you say hamster I will go for my gun.” he warns me.

“I wasn't gonna say that.” I say still looking at him. “But now that you mention it...”

“Okay, that's it.” he says and stands up and I laugh raising my hands in a surrendering gesture. He looks at me, his eyes narrowing which makes me laugh even more and after a while I hear him laughing, too.

 

 


	12. Coffee time!

We arrive at the cafe and take a sit at a window table.

“What are you having?” he asks me as the waiter come to take out order.

“Uhm, I'll have an espresso.” I tell him. “Black.”

He asks me some questions about what roast I prefer and then turn to MinSeok while telling me “Excellent choice, sir.” MinSeok orders an Americano black and the waiter, after asking the same questions, leaves us alone. There is a comfortable silence for a few moments while we're both looking at the rain purring outside.

“I love this weather.” MinSeok comments. I hum in agreement.

“When I moved here from Beijing everyone told me I would get sick of the weather. It was worse there but it's not sunshine here either. I don't think I will ever get bored of it though.”

“When did you come to Korea?” he asks. I hesitate to answer. “I didn't mean to-”

“No, it's fine.” I make a dismissing gesture. “I was twenty one. It was after a really bad break up. I wanted a change. So I transferred here. I finished college and decided to stay.” He listens to me intensely. When our coffees come he doesn't look away.

“Did you grow up here?” I ask.

“In Guri. It's just outside Seoul.” he explains when I make a confused look.

“Oh.”

“I left when I was eighteen though. My parents and I-- well we don't really get along. I wanted to become a cop, they wanted me to take charge of the company. They thought I would ruin the family name.”

“The very unpopular Kim family name?” I joke.

“More like the Kyoh family name.” I choke on my coffee and he smirks.

“Kyoh?” I asks wide eyed. “As in _the_ Kyoh. The car company?”

“Yeah. After I left I took my mother's family name. They weren't pleased. At all.”

He takes a sip of his coffee and sights.

“You said you don't let anyone make your coffee.” I remark.

“Yes, this is the only place I trust.” he tells me.

“So the other day...?”

“At the cafe?” he asks. “Yixin works there. Sehun's boyfriend. We go sometimes after work. It's not _great_ but it's coffee. I won't throw it away.”

“God forbid.” I exclaim.

“So do you like your espresso?” he asks me.

“It's excellent.” I comment and he looks proud of himself.

 

We stay for a few hours there waiting for the storm to pass but the weather doesn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

“Um, I would offer to let you stay the night, since my place just around the corner,” MinSeok tells me “but I don't know if it's gonna get weird-”

“No, um, I don't know. I mean, friends, right?” MinSeok smiles and nods.

“Yeah. Friends.” We pay and walk out of the cafe. MinSeok points a finger towards the direction we're going and we start running while the rain pours mercilessly in our heads. When we make it to his door we stop to catch our breath and I hear MinSeok laughing, leaning against the door. I place a hand on the wall and laugh, too. When our laughing dies down I realise we're way closer than we were a couple of moments ago. My breath catches in my throat and I see MinSeok looking from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. Suddenly I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a seconds. I feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

“I can't” I whisper so quietly that I fear he didn't hear. But then I look in his eyes and he has. He's heard it and he nods. I mutter a quite “I'm sorry” and leave before I have a chance to think about it.

 

 


	13. Coward

On my way home I can't hold back my tears and I just let it out. I get home and stand against the door to catch my breath. I hear noise coming from the guest room and I remember HyeRi is here for a few nights. Before getting a chance to wipe my tears away I hear footsteps and HyeRi appears in the hall.

“Lu Han. What have you done?!” She asks. When she's calling my name in a full surname, first name fashion I know it's bad. “MinSeok oppa just called me what the bloody hell did you-” when she sees me sitting down, my back against the wall she stops on her heels and her expression changes. “Oh, oppa.” she comes and she sits next to me placing a hand around my shoulder. I lean in and let my head rest on her shoulder and I start crying again.

We stay like that for minutes and HyeRi just holds me without sayin anything.

“You said it gets better with time.” I whine and she sights.

“It does.” she tells me. “In time you eventually heal. But then- then they come back. And you have to do it all over again.”

“I can't do this again, HyeRi.” I tell her an bring a hand to wipe my tears from my eyes. I keep my head to her shoulder not wanting her to look at me yet.

“Oppa, you never did it on the firs place.” she tell me. “What you did was not...well it wasn't _this._ ”

“I don't know if I can do this. We're friends and things might just get screwed up. Things are... good now.”

“But not great.” She remarks. “You were never friends, oppa. Just do it. Otherwise you are both going to think about it when you're older and think what idiot's you'd been for not taking the leap.” I raise my head and look at her. She smiles sweetly.

“Sleep on it.” she says and kisses my cheek. She stands up and goes back to her room. I let my head fall against the wall and just take a deep breath.

“Coward.” I mutter to myself and stand up.

 

I've lost count of how many feelings I have every time I find myself in front of MinSeok's door. I ring the bell and wait. When he opens the door I can see he hasn't been sleeping. His eyes are red and there are dark circles under them.

“I brought you bread.” I make a failed attempt to explain my self, showing him the bag. He hesitates but lets me in.

“We were never just friends, were we?” I ask him. He just looks at me without answering. “Sometimes just friends is better than fucking it up.” I add. “How do you know how much you love the other person as a friend and how much as a lover? Maybe it's just better...”

“It's not, you idiot.” he says and I can hear all the pain in his voice. “It's not. If it were I wouldn't be crying since you left thinking _I_ am the coward. You wanna be just friends? Fine. But be a man about it and say why. Stop pondering about love and friendship because that's just bullshit. You're not afraid to fuck it up. You're just a fucking coward too afraid to let yourself feel something. Well, I've got news for you. It's not easy. It's never easy. And when it is it's just not real. When you can see the other person on the street and still be able to say hello. When your heart doesn't break into a million pieces that all belong to him it's not real. Not for me. So quit your friendship crap and tell me when you've decided how real it is for you.”

I see the tears streaming down his cheeks and I can feel my own to and before I can say something he turns to leave, head to the bedroom and if he's storming off in his own house then it's bad. It's really bad. I grab his wrist just before he enters the room and turn him around.

“It is real.” I whisper. “Too real. So real it scares the hell out of me. But I don't wanna be old and hate myself for being a coward. I'll never forgive myself.” I bring one hand to his cheek and wipe the tears with my thumb. He looks at me expectantly and I take a breath and smile a little at him.

And then my bloody phone rings. Moments later MinSeok's rings too. I curse every deity in existence and decide to ignore it but MinSeok's eyes widen.

“It's work.” he tells me and we both reach for our phones.

“HyeRi?” I say as I pick up.

“Oppa!? I wasn't going to call you, I know you are with MinSeok-oppa so I called the police but they said they would call him anyway so I called you.” she says in one breath.

“HyeRi what happened?” I ask as MinSeok grabs my arm and gestures for me to follow him as we're both still on the phone.

“MinHo is back, oppa.” she tell me.

“What, where are you are you okay?” I ask in a hurry as we get in a police car that is waiting for us outside the building.

“He texted me. Told me to meet him at a cafe.”

“HeyRi, don't do anything stupid. Where are you know?”

“A policeman has come, he's taking me to the station.” I nod and take a breath to calm myself.

“Stay there. We're coming over.” I hang up. MinSeok turn to look at me. I give him an encouraging look and take his hand. “HyeRi is on her way to the station.” I tell him.

“All alone?” he asks.

“No, an officer was sent to take her.”

The officer who's driving speaks for the first time.

“They didn't send an officer to pick Mrs Kim up.” he says and I look at MinSeok in panic.

After that everything happens in slow motion. MinSeok calls the station to ask them to detect the where the message came from and what cafe he talked about. After finding out that the cafe was actually and abandoned building near the current location of the phone the message was sent from we change our destination and head to the building.

We are the first to arrive and MinSeok gets out of the car. I do the same and he looks at me.

“Please get back in the car.” He asks me.

“You are not going to wait for back up.” I suddenly realise.

“HyeRi is probably already in there. I can't risk it.” he says firmly.

“MinSeok no.” I tell him and make to grab his arm. “Minseok!” He starts walking away and turns to look at me. “Stay here.” he orders me. I try to follow him but the other officer stops me.

“You are just going to be a distraction.” he tries to reason me.

“Why aren't you going in there?” I asks desperately.

“It's not my division.” he looks at me sympathetically.

I open my mouth but suddenly I here a gunshot and I feel the earth disappearing from beneath my feet. That moment back up arrives and everything is blurry. Some of them get in and some force me into a police car and take me to the station despite my protests.

 

 


	14. Stay with me?

When we arrive at the station I am still trying to get out of the officers' grip when I hear a familiar voice.

“LuHan-hyung?”

“SeHun?” I turn to look at him. He signals the officers to let me go and for me to follow him.

“Come with me.” he says. Not knowing what to do I follow him, hoping to, at least, get some information, anything, about MinSeok and HyeRi.

He takes me to the station's kitchen and gives me a chamomile. He sees me looking at the coffee and shakes his head. “No coffee.” he tells me and point to the mug in my hands.

“Do you know anything?” I asks him desperately. “Please, SeHun. Anything.” I beg.

“Hyung I can't-” I place my mug on the counter but I put too much force so it breaks and cuts my hand.”

“Ffff-” I yelp in pain and hold my bloody hand with the other. SeHun tells me to follow him again and takes my to another room where another officer stitches me up. I stop talking, feeling completely hopeless and more than a little dizzy. When I finally go back to the foyer to find SeHun I hear HyeRi's voice.

“Oppa!?” I turn to look at her and she runs towards me to hug me. I hug her back tight and hold her there for a few moments. I start looking around for MinSeok but I can't see him anywhere. I star panicking and my heart is beating so fast I can't hear anything.

“MinSeok?” I ask, my voice breaking.

“MinSeok-hyung will be here in a while,” an officer that has come to us tells me. I can finally breath again. “They are stitching him up.” My eyes widen.

“S-stitching him up?” I stutter. “What happ-” I stop as I see MinSeok walking to his office accompanied by an officer who helps him stand up. There is a bandage wrapped around his arm but it doesn't look bad. I head towards him and when he sees me his eyes lighten up and he smiles. I don't even think about it when I crash my lips to his in front of the whole station. It's only for a second but somehow it's enough, for now. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face between his neck and shoulder. I breath him in and let my tears fall free for a second time that night. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my hair.

“You scared me to death.” I tell him and he hugs me tighter.

“I'm sorry.” he says and pulls back to look at me. “I'm sorry.”

 

They let us go that night in order to rest and then come back the next day to give our statements. I don't even let HyeRi think about going back home alone and she doesn't seem very eager to.

“Stay with me tonight?” I ask MinSeok who looks at me surprised. “Just...for sleep.” I clarify. “Please.”

He nods and we head home.

 

 


	15. Hot

Later that night HyeRi is asleep in the guest room, that still has a few of her things in and MinSeok is sitting on the sofa, still too energised to fall asleep. He is in one of my hoodies and sweats that are adorably a little too big for him. He changed into my clothes after I offered him to take a shower, that he gratefully accepted. I walk towards him and sit next to him giving him one of the two tea mugs. When he takes it, he takes my stitched hand in his and looks at me.

“Where did you get that?” he asks.

“I broke a mug.” I tell him and he blinks. Obviously there was no mug breaking now, he would have heard it. “At the station.” I explain and he lets a small understanding sound. “Sehun offered me tea in order to keep me busy when you were-” I stop mid sentence and take a sip. “How old is Sehun anyway?” I change the subject. “He called you hyung. He called _me_ hyung.” I say wincing. He smiles and lets his mug down after taking a sip.

“He's twenty two.” he announces and I can feel my eyebrow reaching my hairline.”

“He's twenty two??” I ask trying to keep my voice down.

“Uh huh. You thought he was older than us?” he asks.

“Well, I mean, maybe. Just... Twenty two? Jesus Christ.” I mumble. “What month were you born?” I ask after a moment.

“March twenty sixth.” he answers without missing a bit.

“Damn it” I comment letting a small laugh. MinSeok shakes his hand in question, amused.

“April twentieth.” I tell him and he chuckles.

“Let me guess. You're used to being the eldest?” he asks.

“Kind of, yes.” I answer truthfully and MinSeok tries to nod but yawns. “Yeah, I think it's time for bed.” I tell him. I stand up and then turn to face him. “I could, uhm, offer you the sofa if you're not, I don't know, if you don't want-” He smiles, amused, and stands up leaning over to give me a chaste kiss.

“I'll be fine.” he tells me and I smile at him. I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. We get under the covers and he immediately curls around me and sights when I rest my chin on top of his head. When I reach to turn off the light he tights his hand even more around my waist and brings one leg over mine. I chuckle affectionately.

“Hyung my arse.” He punches me playfully.

“Have some respect.”

“I've seen you dancing half naked in a cop uniform. Any chance of respect is already gone.” I tease him. He punches me harder and I place my lips on his hair trying not to laugh too loudly. After a while I kiss his forehead and he looks up with half closed eyes. His lips blindly look for mine and I lean down to give him a kiss. He makes a satisfying sound and rests his head on my chest, finally falling asleep.

 

When I wake up the next morning the bed next to me is empty and I hear sounds from the kitchen. I stretch and get out of bed taking my phone with me. After going to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth I walk in the kitchen to a very panicked MinSeok.

“What happened?” I ask worried.

“I think you're out of coffee.” he tells me with wide eyes. I could smack him for giving me a heart attack first thing in the morning but this is indeed worrying. Very much so.

“I can't be out of coffee.” I say and start going through the cupboards. I find the coffee HyeRi bought for MinSeok for Christmas and laugh to myself.

“What is it?” he asks and I show it to him. He shakes his head in question.

“HyeRi bought this for you for Christmas.” I tell him and he raises his eyebrows. “She didn't have the chance to give it to you then so... Merry Christmas...?” I smile and hand it to him. He laughs and takes it from my hand. He reaches up and gives me a kiss.

“Thank you.” he tells me. “I didn't get you anything.” he says.

“Hey, HyeRi got that. I didn't get you anything either. If anything you should thank her.”

“Remind me to.” he says and opens the coffee. My phone rings then and I give him an apologetic look. He makes a dismissing gesture and I leave the kitchen to answer it. Right before I get back I get a text from HyeRi.

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_I went home to change and_

_get a shower before going_

_to the station. Enjoy your_

_alone time. ;)_

 

_Give me a break dongsaeng :P :)_

_Be careful._

 

_**HyeRi-shi** _

_O:)_

_Always am oppa._

 

I walk in the kitchen to MinSeok making coffee and damn if it isn't a view to kill.

“That's hot.” I comment from the door and he turns to look at me smiling.

“So's the coffee.” he answers. “Are you going to try it or make your own?”

I think for a second before going to the cupboard and taking another mug. I purr some of the coffee and smile at him.

“I trust you.” I tell him and he smiles so brightly, my God, I'm certain somewhere the sun is jealous. “But if this is terrible I'm not doing you any favours I'll make my own.”

“Who do you think I am?” he raises an eyebrow and I laugh and take a sip.

He looks at me expectantly without drinking from his own.

“It's...” I say slowly “one of the best coffees I've ever had.” He beams up at me and finally takes a sip from his mug. I would dare say even better than my own but, come on, I still have some pride left.

We sit in silence enjoying the coffee, exchanging a few words but mainly enjoying each other's company. And the coffee. Mostly the coffee.

“What time should we go to the station?” I ask when I'm taking the mugs to the sink.

“In a couple of hours, three maybe.” he says absentmindedly and he comes over to help me by drying the mugs. I start putting the coffee and the the rest of the tools back in place and he does the same. When I'm done I hug him from behind and place a kiss to the back of his neck.

“How's your arm?” I ask and he shrugs.

“It's nothing much really.” he says. “I mean it hurts. A lot, sometimes. But I've gone through worse.” My eyes narrow but he can't see it. I rub my nose against his neck and he tilts his head to give me more access. I start kissing up and down his neck and his bare shoulder where the hoodie is to loose and falls revealing his pale skin. He lets a moan and turns in my arms to look at me. He brings one hand to caress my cheek and I lean in the touch. He takes my hand and leads me back to the bedroom.

He sits at the bed and I gently push him to lay down on his back as I lay on top of him in all four and bring my lips to his again. I take my time kissing him and it's different than the previous times. It's intimate and loving, not just a quick getting off out of spite or anger. I bring my hand under his hoodie and caress his upper body. The lets a quite moan that I cover with my lips on his and I then bring my hand on his back to help his sit up. I take his hoodie of and then my one, followed by our sweats and boxers. He lays back down and I stay back for a second admiring him. He plush lips all red from kissing, his hair still a little wet from the shower he took in the morning and his muscled body just the way I remember it from that first night when he was dancing on stage.

Apparently it takes me more than a second to admire his because he raises his hands towards me and lets a whimper. I smile and lay down to kiss his neck as brings one hand to my back and the other to my hair. I suck particularly hard on a spot in his shoulder and he lets a groan rocking his hips up to mine. I gasp and find his lips again.

“What do you want?” I ask him in a whisper and he closes his eyes and takes a breath.

“I want you.” he says equally quietly. “I want you in me.”

“Are you sure?” I ask and bring one hand to brush a wisp of hair away from his forehead. He nods eagerly.

“Yeah. Well, I'm not really in a position to do anything else at the moment.” he says pointing to his hurt arm.

“Well...” I say and run a hand down his body to his thigh “I can ride you” I suggest and give him a peck on the lips.

“N-no.” he says and thrusts his hips when I squeeze his leg. “I want you in me.”

“Okay.” I nod. I start kissing down his body and leave little bite marks on his stomach. Before I reach his thighs I look up to him. “Have you done this before?”

“I have.” he says “But it's been a while.” I kiss the inside of his thigh.

“I'll go easy, okay? Tell me if you need me to stop.” I say and don't look away until he nods. I take him in my mouth and open the cap of the lube I had thankfully taken with me on our way to the bedroom. I push one finger in and suck harder on him to help him concentrate on the pleasure and not the pain. He whines and starts pushing back against my finer so I put a second one in. He brings his fist to his mouth and lets a pained whine. I stop immediately and look at him.

“Did I h-”

“No.” he interrupts me. “I raise my hand quickly and...” he shows his hurt arm.

“Oh.”

“Don't stop.” He tells me and I continue.

When I have three fingers in he brings his hand to my shoulder and pulls me up.

“I want you. Now.” he says and I kiss him.

“Are you sure you don't need-”

“No. Now.” I nod and position myself at his entrance and push in a little. He takes a sharp breath and I wait for him to tell me to move again. When he does I move in one swift motion and then wait for him to adjust. When he starts pushing his hips against mine I start moving, slowly at first and then I change the angle a little. He yells in surprise and drags his fingers against my back. I start moving faster hitting the same spot over and over and he makes little whimpering sound. They are the most honest ones I have ever heard him making and I lean in to give him a passionate kiss. He kisses me back and I bring one hand behind his head and grasp his hair gently. He moans and brings his head to rest on my neck. He comes first after a few minutes and kisses my roughly, biting at my bottom lip. I keep thrusting for a few moments when he lays his head back with his eyes closed and whispers “Uh, Lu Ge.” I'm done. I come with a yell and bring my head to his shoulder.

I don't move for a few moments, trying to catch my breath and then pull out as gently as I can. I lay on my side next to him him, supporting my self on my elbow. He comes closer to me and I place a kiss on his forehead. My hand is making patterns on his skin for a while when he brings two finger to capture mine. I pull my finger and try to press it on top of on of his but he keeps pulling it too quickly. In the end I take his nose between my fingers and he brings a hand to brush mine away laughing. When our laughter dies out I ring a hand to his hurt arm and caress over the bandages.

“You let sentiment cloud your judgment.” I say calmly. He stays quite for a moment.

“I did.” he says and doesn't look at me.

“When I was at the police station and I had no idea what was happening. If you were alive or--” I take a breath. “I would never forgive my self. For not telling you earlier. For being scared. I would never forgive my self.” I say and he lasses his hand with mine bringing it to his lips.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you.” he tells me and I fight back tears again. “I'm sorry.”

“I can't lose you.” I tell him.

“I know.” he says looking at me in the eyes. “I know.”

 

Later HyeRi drops by to go to the station. When I open the door MinSeok is in the bathroom getting dressed and she gives me a suggesting look.

“Fine I'll say this.” I tell her and she looks at me expectantly. “Something really hot went on this morning.”

“If you mean the coffee, I swear you'll regret it.

“Of course I mean the coffee.” I say laughing and I bend to avoid her slapping me.

 

 


	16. Give me your hand I’ll hold, And live with me till old

After heading to the police station to give our statements HyeRi goes back to her place since she was told she is safe now and MinSeok goes back to his because he had to wear my clothes in the morning. I go back home with the intention to get some work done back my mind just can't focus on the task at hand. I jump when I hear my text alert and check my phone. I smile when I see MinSeok's name on the screen.

 

_**Kim MinSeok** _

_Are you doing anything_

_tomorrow afternoon?_

 

_No, I don't have anything_

_planned. Have something in mind?_

 

 

**Contact Name: Kim MinSeok**

**Change Contact Name**

**MinSeok :)**

 

No

 

**MinSeok <3**

**Contact Name Saved**

 

 

_**MinSeok <3** _

_I am going out with SeHun_

_and YiXing. Wanna come?_

 

_Uhm, sure why not!_

_If you don't think_

_they'll mind._

 

_**MinSeok <3** _

_Great! Tell HyeRi and your friends_

_too if they want to come._

 

_HeyRi is going to a_

_seminar but I'll tell_

_the others :)_

 

 

_**MinSeok <3** _

_Alright perfect!_

 

We keep talking for the best part of the day and I try postponing going to bed because I know it will feel empty. One night with MinSeok and already I can't function without him. How did I even think we could just be friends? I toss and turn in bed for a couple of hours but I can't sleep for the life of me so I stand up and go to my bookcase. I find a poetry book I left in the middle and go back to bed. I read a few pages until I realise nothing I read actually stayed in my head. I close the book and toss it next to me. Then my doorbell rings. I freeze. I haven't been through little these past weeks. I take my phone with me and go to the door. After looking at the screen next to it I sight and open the door with a bright smile and a confused look. MinSeok is standing on the other side of it, looking hesitant. I step aside to let him in. I close the door and turn around to see him standing there not going further.

“I couldn't sleep.” he confesses. I wrap my arms around him immediately and he sights and rests his head on my chest.

“Nightmares?” I ask and I feel him nod. I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

We get under the covers and MinSeok rests his head on my chest as I lay with my back against the headboard.

“What were you reading?” he asks and I pick the book up from where I'd left it near me.

“It's a poetry book.” I tell him and open it to the page I was before I started reading tonight.

“It's in Chinese.” he states.

“Mandarin.” I correct him. He looks up at me.

“Is it really that different?” he asks.

“Yeah, I don't understand a word of Cantonese.” I tell him. He nods understanding.

“So what is it about?” he asks pointing at the book.

“Uhm, it's not one poem. It's a compilation of love poems.” I explain. My favourite is...” I start looking through the pages and stop at short poem that looks like it has been read many times. “...this one.”

He takes the book from my hands and examines the poem. After a few minutes he looks up at me and lets the book on my stomach, careful not to miss the page.

“Was it difficult? Learning the language when you were a kid?” he asks and I let a small laugh.

“Well, it was my first language so yes it was but don't think that Korean is easy.” I say. “Well,” I think again. “I guess if one has to learn the two in an older age Korean would be easier...”

“At least we have letters.” he exclaims and I roll my eyes. “Read the poem to me.” he demands before I have a chance to say anything. I clear my throat and get a better grasp of the book. I start reading and he never takes his eyes of me until I'm done. Then he takes a few seconds looking at me before he speaks.

“What is it about?” he asks quietly.

“It's about a man who promises to his wife that he will never love another woman.” I tell him and I can almost hear his brain taking in the information.

“Can you translate it?” he asks me.

“I can try.” I say and he smiles like a little kid.

 

 **Insignificant waters become,  
** When sailings to the oceans abound.  
Misty clouds circle mount Wu around,  
That’s the best scenery I have ever found.  
Many a flower I pass by,  
Second looks I bother not to try,  
For pilgrimages as a monk I vie,  
Still remember the lover I once had.

 

I struggle with a few words as translating from my mother tongue to another language is harder than the other way round. But when I'm done MinSeok leans in to give me a kiss. I press back against his lips and I can feel him smile in the kiss. When he pulls back he licks his lips and places on last kiss to my cheek.

“Are you going to read some more?” he ask after he rests back on my chest.

“I was thinking I will, why?”

“Will you read out loud?” he asks.

“You won't understand.” I say amused.

“It's okay.” he says and closes his eyes and I start reading again.

 

“ **Meet or part, live or die,  
** We’ve made oath, you and I.  
Give me your hand I’ll hold,  
And live with me till old!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
